devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 22
is the fifth chapter of the fourth volume and the overall twenty-second chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Sensing that Anzai wants to talk to Tsukasa alone, Lee goes off and plays soccer with some boys nearby. Anzai tells her about what Dr. Kanou told him about controlling his devil side. He finally opens up about his feelings. He says he mostly transforms around Tsukasa, but he doesn't want her to get hurt, so the best things would be to keep away from her and not transform. He asks for how she feels about it. She says she doesn't mind being bitten or hurt because it's much worse to be apart from him. Anzai is surprised his transformations don't creep her out and calls her weird, but she still doesn't agree. She assures him that even if something happens, they have a lot of friends around to help them. They decide to stay together and share an emotional embrace. They boys Lee was playing with go on their way and Lee starts to head back to Anzai and Tsukasa. He remembers that he needs more blood. Then, he overhears two agents in black suits talking as they try to track him down. He disappears before they have a chance to notice him. Anzai and Tsukasa nod off for a bit and when they wake up, Anzai is back to normal. He's surprised by how long his claws had gotten. Tsukasa has something on her mind and Anzai gets her to say it. She asks if they're dating. Anzai realizes they never actually said those words, so they make it official and shake each other's hands. Anzai then gives her a small kiss on the lips. At this moment, Lee returns and calls Anzai a creeper. Then he asks if he can go run an errand of his own, since Anzai can walk again. Anzai gets his meaning - he needs blood - and exchanges phone numbers with him (although Lee lies about the number initially). He tells Lee to be back by 6 o'clock. Lee hurries away. Anzai and Tsukasa head off too. Ryunosuke (Oryo) Katagiri wakes up at Shirase Hospital. Sawazaki has just told him the news about the murders of his coworkers. Kirio Kikuhara mulls over Katagiri's situation. He knows he's in hiding and he thinks it's good that he's involved with the deaths of two people. Ushio reports in from a hospital room where Zero Six is being treated by Queen. He says that Zero Seven and Nine managed to escape by stealing the repairmen's uniforms who went up to fix the water pipe. He also says that the hostage was taken away by Anzai. Kikuhara informs him that no one has informed the police that Ushio is a spy, but to stay safe they should monitor Anzai. Ushio thinks that the hostage is sleeping with Anzai. Kikuhara thinks this is funny and compares him to his father, both in his actions and appearance. He's curious if Anzai will grow up to be a serial killer too. Jill confides in Dr. Kanou on the roof. With a mole running around in Division 5, she thinks she was right to let Anzai go, but she regrets not going herself. She's so afraid of getting fired. Kanou tells her not to dwell on it and heads off to an R2PC (Red-eyes' Rights Protection Committee) meeting to revise the Devil Action Guidelines. A group of four people from ONLO arrive at the airport to attend the same meeting. It's Midori Anzai and three of her coworkers. She tells them to call her Chief Sako until they get back to ONLO because the committee looks down on the name Anzai. Chapter Notes * Anzai and Tsukasa talk out their situation and officially start dating. * Two mysterious men are tracking Hans Lee down. * Lee goes out to find a blood donor. * Ushio informs Kikuhara about the unsuccessful capture/murder of Zero Seven, Nine, and the hostage (Tsukasa). * Kikuhara decides to keep a close eye on Anzai in case he divulges information and for personal reasons. * Kanou and Midori Anzai head to the R2PC meeting. Characters * Tsukasa Taira * Yuuki Anzai * Hans Lee * Ryunosuke Katagiri * Takashi Sawazaki * Ryuusei Yanagi (no dialogue) * Kirio Kikuhara * Naoya Ushio * Zero Seven (no dialogue) * Zero Nine (no dialogue) * Yoshiyuki Uno (no dialogue) * Zero Six (no dialogue) * Queen (no dialogue) * Juliana Lloyd * Akio Kanou * Midori Anzai * Julius Kurtz (no dialogue) * Masami Komatsu * Haruto Minegishi Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters